


Fragen nach Schuld auf dem Schlachtfeld der Gerechtigkeit

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Deutsch | German, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen sie sich: Harry und Malfoy. Voldemort ist tot. Und Malfoy liegt am Boden. Was wird Harry tun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragen nach Schuld auf dem Schlachtfeld der Gerechtigkeit

Es geschieht dir recht,  
was geschieht mit dir.  
Gescheit warst du nie.  
Nicht damals im Zug,  
nicht beim Flug  
über Hogwarts,  
und erst recht nicht  
auf dem Turm.  
Zu spät zu tief dein Arm,  
zu spät deine Reue,  
zu tief dein Fall.  
Du hättest auch gleich  
mit Dumbledore fallen können.  
Siehst du:  
Jetzt zitterst du.  
Gescheit warst du nie.  
Gescheitert bist du  
als Todesser  
wie als Überläufer,  
taugtest nicht zum Spion.  
Zu viel Angst,  
nicht einmal mehr Ambition.  
Die Schlange ist tot.  
Der Tod meiner Eltern: gerächt.  
Gerecht ist was Recht ist,  
nicht Rache.  
Justizia ist blind.  
Ich bin es nicht.  
Ich sehe dich:  
im Scheitern,  
im Fallen,  
am Boden,  
gefällt.  
Und wenn einer nach Recht fragt  
und ‚Rache’ sagt  
oder flüstert,  
dann Gnade ihm  
der gerechte Gott.  
Die Schlange ist tot.  
Doch das Paradies ist geschändet,  
und kein Tod dieser Welt  
bringt die Unschuld zurück.  
Justizia ist blind.  
Ist sie auch unschuldig?  
Du zitterst noch immer.  
Hast du Angst vor der Schuld?  
So spät deine Reue.  
so tief dein Fall,  
so groß deine Schuld.  
Doch hat Recht,  
wer Recht spricht,  
und spricht gerecht,  
wer Recht hat?  
Wer aber ohne Schuld sei,  
der werfe den ersten Stein.  
Auch ich bin es nicht.  
Bin nicht unschuldig,  
nicht makellos,  
nicht frei von Fehlurteil.  
Bin ich dennoch gerecht?  
Der Tod meiner Eltern: gerächt.  
Gerächt ist genug.  
Gerecht ist vergeblich,  
denn kein weiterer Tod  
bringt die Unschuld zurück.  
Weiterleben als Chance  
statt als Strafe.  
Ich senke den Stab.  
Du stehst langsam auf.  
Du zitterst nicht mehr.  
Und um Jahre zu spät  
greife ich deine Hand.  
Vielleicht ohne Verstehen,  
ohne Recht,  
doch auch ohne Rache.  
Es geht.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch die Fanfiction Drabble Challenge # 17 "Recht, nicht Rache" auf zuckerfederkiel. Doch statt eines Drabbles wurde es dann ein Gedicht. :-) Vielen Dank an Jaelle n'ha Gilla für ultra-schnelles Beta-Lesen.


End file.
